(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cutting tool, and more particularly to a cutting tool for cutting food into slices of a predetermined thickness.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Cutting loaves of bread, sausages, fish, fruit and the like into slices of uniform thickness may not be difficult to chefs. But it may pose a problem for ordinary housewives.